Like Ienzo, Like Myde
by DarkFireFly25
Summary: She really loved the book: Ienzo & Myde and thought that Zexion and Demyx were very much alike in the story. Too much alike but it can't be possible, it's just a book, it's not like the author's stalking them. Full summary inside Zemyx


Summary: She really loved the book: Ienzo & Myde…and thought that Zexion and Demyx were very much alike in the story. Too much alike…but…it can't be possible, it's just a book, it's not like the author's stalking them. Even if their likes, dislikes, and actions are so similar.

Warning: swearing, yaoi-ness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…sadly 

Zexion Shimazaki had never minded being alone; sitting in corners of classrooms, eating lunch by himself, and lounging at the library every day. It also meant that he didn't mind students whispering cruel words around him. And he really didn't care, or rather simply ignored, those around him to focus on his work, because he didn't need them. He was a prodigy, a genius at birth; a mastermind.

Relatively speaking, Zexion's life had always been surrounded by books. Book of mostly of the heart as he was surely going to be a scientist. Fiction he had barely touched as they only revolve around romance, comedy and every other genre that was a waste of time. So it wasn't that surprising to find Zexion reading in the middle of the night and wake up in the morning and still maintain his grades. 

But then, there was the deal with parents.

Parents, as Zexion summarized, were incoherent fools. People who think they can decide your future just because you're their child. Mothers, who think that just because they are the _breeding_ cows, can say, 'Let's go bang someone and if we have a child then we'll just put them in an orphanage.' And fathers who do nothing but get drunk and start banging everything that walk on two legs. 

Other parents who would spoil there children and when they had hit a certain age, they would become rebellious and end up as criminals. But there were always that kind of family where everything was _perfect_; much like Zexion's parents. Always wanting perfection in there son's life, deciding what college he should be in, the way he dresses, acts…he was suppose to be **perfect** the first day he was born.

But what a shock it brought to his parents. When Zexion grew up, his parents expected him to be normal with _normal_ hair. Instead, silver with bluish tints swept to the right and was up to his neck. They had ignored this and thought he could still be normal and perfect. 

So as Zexion grew, his parents had wanted a son who was strong, athletic, clever…they had gotten a broken mess. Their child, who spoke less than a word, short for his age, and he was fairly weak. He was the black sheep in the family, but still, his parents tried making him perfect. 

But he was no perfectionist…

noixeznoixeznoixeznoixeznoixeznoixeznoixeznoixez

Tap, tap. Ding. The librarian looked over her book, her eyes squinting before blowing a piece of strand out of her face. Tap, tap. Ding. She huffed, a sound of an indignant squeak behind her book. He was there again, tapping away on his cell phone like always. Silver with blue tints in his hair covered half of his face and right eye; while the left one shifted from his keyboard to the cell screen. An open book sat unmoved on his lap, a pale hand marking his page; the other pressing the keyboard. 

He was there everyday. Mornings and during lunch; he sat on the white couch, legs propped on the wooden table. He was quiet, and wasn't one to create ruckus, so she guessed it was okay. But sometimes, face flushed as her eyes read the same word over and over again; _sometimes_ he could be a real pain – 

"Will you quit that?!" Her voice was loud, and one didn't need to shout across the room to hear what they were saying. No, cause her voice echoed in the big library and her face turned different shades of red. Dear god, she just yelled at a student. Dear god, she just screamed…dear god she just shouted…

Zexion looked up; fingers poised above the number '9', and turned his head. He didn't need to know that she was talking to him, no one else was in here besides him; no student in there right mind would step foot in the library just to _read_. 

– In the ass?

"My deepest apologies," she choked on her own spit, but covered it with a cough. It was the first time she heard him speak in the last five months. Again, she could feel her whole body heat up. She buried her face in her book, muttering sorry over and over again. Gosh, was that _embarrassing_, and sure she have encountered much more embarrassing things but…this. She shuddered, eyes glued to the page, his eyes were creepy, was the first thing she thought.

Sure she'd seen him come and go, but never actually got a good look; those eyes can't be real!

I guess, she thought, peering over her book, the boy looking back at his cell, he isn't that bad. 

She nodded finally looking back at her book: _Fingers grabbed his thin wrist, pulling him back into an embrace. "I'm so sorry Ien – "_

Tap, tap. Ding. Her left eyes twitched, before she marked her page, 69, and closed it. Thank god the bell saved the student before she could maim him. 

Zexion grabbed his stuff, sending a quick g2g message over his cell. He nodded to the librarian on the way, before going to his next period class.

She let out a shaky breath, brushing back brown bangs. She glanced down at her book and back at the stack of papers. Do or not to do, she thought, tapping her manicured hand on the desk. One thing was she didn't want to get in trouble with her boss, but another thing…

She grabbed the hard covered book and traced over the words. 

"Ienzo & Myde," she read the title fondly. She **wanted** to finish the book quickly, but she had only started this morning, and could barely read with all the distractions. "I mustn't," she said quietly to herself, but her hands moved on there own and shuffled through the pages. "Oh…_snap_ out of it Yuna," she slapped herself, setting the book down. 

"Okay…after I finish. I'll read you later, I _promise_," she stood up, placing the book high on the shelf behind her. "I'll just forget it and read it later," she was confident, sitting back down, she looked at the stack of paper she had 'forgotten' last night.

Yuna sighed. "Who am I kidding?" At the age of 27, who barely passed college, she's infatuated with books on homosexuality and it was **quite** surprising when her silver haired friend, Paine, introduced to her Ienzo & Myde.

"That boy," she murmured, pen against the paper, "he kind of reminds me of Ienzo," she smiled. 

_Ienzo fished around his trousers. His silver haired covered half of his face, only one eye visible. His face was expressionless, but his eyes swam with; uncertainty, worry and fright? He sighed, giving up and leaned against the railing of the bridge._

"_I knew it," he said, voice monotone, hands clenched the book to his chest. "I knew I shouldn't have come," he shook his head, ready to leave, but something grabbed onto his wrist. Warm, wet, sticky…_

"_I – I'm sorry I'm late," the blond, with his hair like a Mohawk, panted. He let go of the other's wrist, wiping the paint off on his white shirt, before he grinned at the shorter boy. "Did I make you wait too long?" his eye brows furrowed with worry, taking in the tensed stance, and expressionless face. "Look – "_

"_Never mind," Ienzo, though older than the boy, was much shorter, said, in a clipped voice. "Let's just go," he turned around, not looking back to see if the blond was following. He was, and with a big grin on his face, he slung a casual arm around his shoulder._

_Ienzo didn't mind. They were friends right? Friends laughed, wrestled each other, punched each other playfully…they didn't mind. He'd seen them do that more than once, back at the park, back at the playground…back at school. So why did he suddenly feel…giddy? Why did he suddenly feel warm, feel protected, and felt needed? He shook his head, thinking why he was acting like some kind of girl who just scored a date with the guy of her dreams. God he felt stupid._

_He hung his head low, glad that his hair covered half of his face – and the blush rising to his cheeks._

"_You're buying."_

She sighed dreamily. She was immediately captured, no, in love with the book. She really loved Ienzo, but the blond was still her favorite. The plot was done beautifully: Ienzo who was struggling with school bullies, and trying to hide it from Myde, the school's 'ray-of-sunshine', current heart throb, musician, and Ienzo's best friend-who-he-has-a-simple-crush-on. 

And though it seemed like any other romance stories Yuna had read, Paine assured her: "You won't be disappointed. There's a twist…"

With which Yuna cried out: "Ah…don't tell me Paine!" and Rikku laughing her ass off. The café was as loud as ever.

"I hope he finds his own Myde," she commented, picking up the ringing of the phone. "Yes boss, I'll finish the paper work today," she looked at the two feet stack of paper, and laughed nervously. "What? Did I slack off again? Oh what makes you think that? Uh…yes I'll get it done by today sir. Yes Cid…"

She nodded, twirling a strand of brown hair, "Please don't cut my paycheck in half. You know I have children to take care of," she laughed, picturing her friends as kids. "Yes, good-bye," the line went dead, and Yuna sighed for the third time, in relief. The bell rang again, signaling class to start.

anuyanuyanuyanuyanuyanuyanuyanuyanuyanuyanuyanuy

She wasn't surprised to see the fire bullet ninja, heading her way. 

"Yuna," she said, exuberant, sweat glistening and a dorky smile on her face. "You won't believe it!" Yuna laughed, combing the teen's sweaty black bangs from her face and offered her a smile. "The most incredible, spectacular, awesome-_est_ thing in the entire universal just happened and you weren't there!" Her fist pounded on the desk, which Yuna didn't mind much because it wasn't _hers_ anyways.

"Yuffie, calm down…" Yuna said softly to the teen.

Yuffie Kisaragi was a student at Papou High School, with short black hair, a body of an athlete, but lacking the chest part, for a 15 year old. She, who always came to Yuna like a second mother, and always keeping Yuna up to date on the school. Much like a bullet, ninja, Yuffie always knows what's what and what's going on, and could be labeled a rumor spreader, but all of which she says is true.

So it wouldn't be surprising to Yuna, if Yuffie came in saying how the jock of the school was actually a guy who liked this nerd and had a thing for blonds, but was absolutely flaming hot, and gay. She would believe her. It also wouldn't surprise her when other teachers start calling to her about Yuffie missing class, to which, Yuna would always respond with a polite tone:

"I needed help on something to which only the 'Great Ninja Yuffie' can do."

And of course that 'something' was actually girl talk, gossiping at the latest top model and pointing out the gays and the 'un-gays', or what Yuffie said: "Those who don't know their sexuality and is currently in denial while thinking about having hot, rapid monkey sex anyways."

Yuna ceased her laughing, "You think **everyone** in this school is gay Yuffie," she pointed out.

"They are though! Have you seen them?" She scoffed, explaining about how tight, leather pants were the 'style' now a days. But she wasn't about to complain when you can see a nice piece of ass everyday.

"So what are you going to do about it," Cocking her head, the librarian peered down at the teen.

"I'm _bi_ Yuna," she said deadpan, examining her nails as if, if the end of the world was coming, she wouldn't give a shit about it. "It wouldn't matter much because I swing both ways."

So now, as the brunette gazed down at Yuffie, she could only hope what the 'exciting' news was about.

"Did you finally ace the test Auron always nagged you about?"

Yuffie made a face, "No, it's something better!" She smiled, scratching her nose, a nervous habit Yuna picked up. "I finally pass the test Auron gave _before_ the test he always nagged me about!"

Yuna, giggled, the stacks of paper could wait. This wasn't the only day where Cid would scold her about turning her work in late and should fire her. But he never did, because, as he put it: "You are one of my daughter's bitc – friends." But Yuna had a clear idea on what he was about to say.

"Congrats. We should throw a party for you," Yuna rolled her unmatched colored eyes, sarcasm, but playful tone laced her words.

"But that's not the best part!" Yuffie made a cross with her arms, forming an 'X' and shook her head, lips in a thin line. "I heard Vincent _finally_ called it quits with Lucrecia," she giggled in a un-Yuffie like giggle, bouncing on the balls of her heels. 

Vincent Valentine usually came in the library, not to read, but to find a quiet place to sleep. Though the first time Yuna laid eyes on him; he looked like a fucking vampire; or as she humbly put it: "I almost called the fucking police on him." And she also found it strange how he could sleep through hours even with the bell loudest in the library.

He only woke up when Yuna kicked him out and he got a few scolding for skipping the rest of his classes.

Also with the library's perfect view of the quad area, she usually spotted him with his red cloak and leather shirt and pants. It also wasn't hard to spot the long raven locks either, nor the unusual red eyes. Though Yuna thought it **was** rather sexy. 

Maybe that's why she always found Yuffie writing; Yuffie Valentine/Kisaragi all over her science notebook with hearts all over it while talking to Yuna about how she knows he has a brother and lives in apartment number: 666. She called it information gathering – beating up a couple of girls; but Yuna thought it was more like stalking while trying to go unnoticed.

"Didn't he like Lucrecia…a _lot_?" Sometimes, she found it creepy that the pale man would like the overly popular and beautiful Lucrecia.

"Yeah, but…" she drawled out her last word, creating suspense, and she knew she was irritating Yuna with it. "I've heard that she was cheating on him with her ex-boyfriend." Though it was suppose to be a depressing matter, Yuffie seemed a bit happy about it. 

"Are you going to ask him out?" Yuna asked.

"Of course not," Yuffie stopped jumping, looked at Yuna as if she just tore her heart out and handed it back to her on a silver platter. "I've got **too** much pride to do that, besides," she paused, looking around for anyone before she beckoned Yuna closer. "I've got a trick under my sleeve," she whispered hotly in her ear, before straightening up again, grabbing a tissue to wipe away the sweat from last period. 

"Yuffie Kisaragi's newest mission is: Seduce the **very** hot, sexy, vampire named Vincent Valentine using my Great Ninja Skills!" She clapped her hands, not caring how her voice was loud in the library.

"Good luck on that," Yuna muttered, but smiled at her, "I hope it goes well."

"But that's not **the** best part."

With a raised eyebrow, and a jaw dropping, Yuna spluttered out, "It's not? Then what is?!" She was tired of playing games and the papers seem to be mocking her.

"Demyx _finally_ admitted he was gay after years of denial," Yuffie said dramatically, one hand on her forehead and the other clutching where her heart should be.

Demyx was a sophomore friend of hers. He was hyper, much like Yuffie, blond hair in a Mohawk which made Yuna go into a fit of giggles. He had deep blue eyes, where Yuffie went saying how **all** the cute and bubbly boys all seem to have, and practically loved his sitar to death.

"And. I. Know. Who. He. Likes!" She pronounced each word gleefully, eyes lighting up as if she just got her new _doujinshi_ she ordered by mail. 

"Who?"

Yuffie glanced around once again; eyes like a hawk, she said, before she turned to the older librarian, and said in a low voice:

"The emo kid that always comes here into the library," she leaned on the desk, popping a jellybean from the jellybean bag where Yuna bought at the Jellybean Factory. "Says his name is Zexion don't know his lat name, but Demyx is rather smitten with him; like how he is with his sitar," she added the last bit, chewing on the red bean candy.

"Time for information gathering?" Yuna asked hesitantly, offering the whole bag to her, which Yuffie gladly accepted.

"No, it's called stalking while trying to go unnoticed," she said with a huff, arms crossed and nose in the air. "Besides, I need to get to class, or Auron will have my head," she grinned, ruffling the brunette's hair before skipping off.

Once Yuffie was out of the room, Yuna did the most unlikely thing a woman at the age of 27 rarely did. She swooned. The papers on her desk were forgotten, much like the book on the shelf.

xymedxymedxymedxymedxymedxymedxymed

One would go as far as to call Demyx Mizu a rather slow and possibly stupid person. It didn't mean like the retarded kind of stupid or the just plain stupid without common sense, but like the stupid where he doesn't know about **anything**. So to put it in simpler words, oblivious. 

Though some say he was just acting stupid, but was actually some genius like Einstein, and was actually a devil behind his bubbly appearance and attitude. 

But Demyx would like to differ. Sure he could be a bit of slow in the head, and he wasn't really **that **stupid. Sure his grades were an average of a 2.5 – 3 GPA, but it's not that bad now is it? Sure he loved his sitar, which Yuffie labeled as gay back in elementary and which he whole fully denied, but did that have anything to do with his sexuality or change Yuffie's opinion on him? 

No because she literally labeled, besides her not so secret crush, everyone in the school gay. But he didn't really think that telling Yuffie, after years of denial and her pestering, that he was gay, made her go berserk. Of course this started the Yuffie's information gathering; but Demyx felt it was more like stalking.

He swore to his gay friends that he felt her eyes following him everywhere and was given a fright when she appeared right behind him. Damn her and her ninja skills!

"So..." Yuffie said, sugar and spice with everything nice in her voice; eyes closed and a goofy grin on her face.

Demyx looked up from his food, spaghetti dropping down onto his plate. Blue eyes gazed curiously at her, and didn't for once think how much trouble Yuffie would cause, so he smiled back. But it was kind of hard while eating spaghetti.

I guess the blond-ness was kicking in.

"So…?" Demyx repeated back in a question, shoving his tray away and made a grab for her sandwich, which she shoved her tray towards him. "Did you need something?"

Yuffie's grinned widened, and it reminded Demyx of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland, on crack. If Demyx was so stupid, he would have heard the warning bells go off in his head.

"Actually – " 

"Hey do you know where the others are at?" Demyx asked, looking around at the empty bench. Even if Demyx was a blond, he was getting quite scared when Yuffie's eyes narrowed and he could feel the fire radiating off of her. And he thought Axel was scary during one of his broods. 

"Axel went somewhere. Riku went to go stalk. Leon's off to go goggle at the new English teacher – "

"But he hates English," Demyx pointed out with Yuffie saying; yes he does, in a danger low voice. "So why is – "

"Stop, Demyx," Yuffie, whose patience was running on fire, shoved the sandwich in Demyx's mouth and let it stay there. "Be quiet and listen to me. Do you understand?!" She slammed her hands on the table, the trays jumped a feet in the air, and Demyx who nodded like a good boy he was.

"Good," she grinned, sitting back down and crossed her legs. "Now I want you to answer me, and truthfully Demyx, because if I find out you lied. I will personally torture you until you eventually tell me."

But you see he went through many rough hardships Demyx has faced; like 2 years ago how he had to play a song in front of 5 other school for a talent show, he could feel the urine slip through his boxers to which he hastily excused himself. For not Axel, he wouldn't have performed at all. 

So what he was trying to say is, Demyx was fucking scared shitless. Yuffie, when she wasn't mad, could be compared to a bunny. A cute fluffy bunny where you wish you could just pick it up and say, "Oh you cute little baby. Oh yes you are, oh year you are," and when you lease expect it, the bunny would have you at their very whim because it was so damn cute!

And when Yuffie was mad…Demyx shuddered, if you've seen Water Ship Down, damn those bunnies were violent. But Demyx would rather travel through the 9 levels of hell Dante wrote about then to face Yuffie.

"Tell me who do you like," she plucked the sandwich from his mouth.

And because Demyx would rather much like to keep his balls and do all of those things to keep the bunny at bay, he really couldn't see the harm in telling poor innocent, manipulative, bunny Yuffie who he liked. 

"Zexion," the named slip and before he could take it back and Yuffie grinned, the same on-crack Cheshire grin.

"Thank you for your cooperation Demyx. Now that wasn't hard was it?"

The male mutely shook his head, keeping his mouth shut incase he spilled anymore. He really was stupid and needed to use the bathroom badly.

* * *

A/N: so um...this was in my comp for some time so I just finished it. So R&R plz?

Zexion will love you much!


End file.
